


Anderson Cooper Afterplay

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Somtimes it seemed impropable that Hogan could be in love with him.  Smart, beautiful, fragile but strong-willed...what did she see in him?





	Anderson Cooper Afterplay

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Hey Anassa.”

The senior assistant looked up from her computer and smiled at the younger woman.

“Hey, what's happening?”

“Is he in there?”

“Of course, probably working harder than one should at this hour. You can go right in.”

“Thank you.”

Hogan walked into Josh’s office. He held up his hand to wave as he spoke into the phone.

“Yeah Jim, we will be in Dallas, then Houston, and probably Austin. It’s straight on to LA and the Bay Area from there. The President insists on making a stop in Oregon so we are doing that too. Moscow is not until the end of next month and Chegorin’s people are already sticking in my craw. They're talking about moving it to St. Petersburg. You're telling me its last minute. I'm getting ready to blow a gasket over here. I know, I know, don’t even get me started on the heap of BS.”

Hogan sat on his desk across from him. Josh smiled as she slid out of her high heel, running her foot down his chest and playing in his lap. Josh squirmed a bit.

“Jim, I better go. No, I am with you and I definitely plan to keep you in the loop.” Hogan ran her foot across his erection and Josh let out a squeak. “No, no I'm fine. We will talk soon, like next week. Right, uh huh, of course, love to Marlena. Goodnight.”

He leaned to hang up the phone, sliding his arm around Hogan’s waist and pulling her into his lap. His kisses drowned out her squeal of delight.

“This is a place of very important business. You cannot play those kinds of games when I am on the telephone.” He said.

“This is a place of very important business…” she started to do the perfect mimic but Josh just kissed her again. “Seems like something else might be on your mind, Mr. Lyman.”

“You started it.” he reasoned.

“That is very mature.” She pushed his jacket open and toyed with his tie. “Let’s get out of here.”

He wanted to know where they were going. It was a Thursday night, early September. The city was sweltering again but thunderstorms loomed in the distance. It had been a busy but wondrous summer for the White House Chief of Staff. He was in love and the feelings were mutual.

“I thought a late dinner would be nice. Some light fare with a couple of drinks. Then…”

“Then?”

Josh stroked her naked arms. She looked amazing in a spring green empire waisted sundress. She had the same graceful neck and fair, freckled skin as her Aunt. Josh stroked the nape of her neck, wisps of blonde hair twirling through his fingers. Sometimes it seemed improbable that Hogan could be in love with him. Smart, beautiful, fragile but iron-willed…what did she see in him? As if reading his thoughts, Hogan pulled him close for a soft kiss.

“Can you go Lyman?” she asked. “Where is the President?”

“Watching the Texas Rangers surely lose to the Yankees in the Residence. I'm free.” He hit the intercom button. “Anassa, I'm going to call it a night.”

“Senior staff a half hour early tomorrow.” She replied.

“Got it. Have a good night.”

“You too.”

Josh turned back to his girlfriend; back to her sweet kisses. They left him breathless and he loved every moment.

“Dinner.” She pulled away a bit but didn’t get off his lap. “It’s been a long day and I'm really hungry.”

“Where are we going tonight?”

Hogan finally stood and slipped on her shoe. She was not sure where she wanted to go. Josh had been in DC forever, surely he could pick a place.

“We’ll go to Clyde’s. You ever been there?”

Josh shut down his computer terminal, grabbing the remote and started flipping off all the televisions.

“No, but it sounds good.”

“Do you need to get anything from the East Wing?”

“No. Everything I need is right here.”

Hogan had a ridiculously small purse. Josh contemplated how she possibly carried all she needed in it. Maybe it just looked small he thought as they both signed out. Perhaps when you stuck your hand inside it was cavernous like a magician’s hat. On the surface, it definitely didn’t look like it could hold more than proper ID and a tube of lipstick.

“What are you thinking about Lyman? You have those crinkles in your forehead.”

She stepped off the curb to hail a cab; one stopped immediately. Inside, Josh told the driver they were going to Clyde’s in Georgetown. Nodding, he pulled off. It was a small town…the Chief of Staff didn’t think he ever had to give a cabbie directions.

“Tell me something.” He said, putting his arm around her and pulling her close.

“Alright.”

“What the hell do you fit into that purse? It’s pretty damn tiny.”

“Is that really what you have been thinking about?”

“Yeah.”

Hogan laughed, rolling her eyes.

“Just about everything. My wallet, lip gloss, a small perfume spritzer, mace, and a pen…the stuff every girl needs.”

“Hmm, interesting.”

“Is it really?”

“It is.”

They got a good table on the second floor. Hogan wanted the mini crab cakes appetizer and a peach martini. Josh got a barbecue cheddar burger, medium well, and a beer. He ignored Hogan’s dirty looks. He knew he should eat better and usually he did but how often did he get to Clyde’s anymore these days.

“So, how was your day?” she asked.

“The usual…I don’t want to talk about it. I want to talk about you.”

“Me?” Hogan seemed surprised by that. “What about me?”

“Somebody has a birthday this month.”

“Oh. I don’t want to talk about that.”

The server returned with their drinks and Hogan sipped her martini. God, she really should have smoked a cigarette before coming in; she was practically feening. She tried to stop the clock in her mind from counting the hours since she had last had one.

“Why not?” Josh asked. “You have to be excited about it.”

“I don’t want to say no, as I have enjoyed all of my recent ones. Do you have something planned?”

“I didn’t say that. Do you want something special?”

“I want something from the heart Josh. That makes it special, to me.”

“It’s been a long time since…”

“I know. I have faith in you.”

Well that made one of them. Hogan started talking about work; how she had recently been doing a lot of work for Donna. If things continued to move at this pace she might become someone important in the Deputy Chief of Staff’s office. She was not even sure if the White House was really where she wanted to be but for right now it was definitely a fascinating experience.

“CJ has had a busy summer traveling. Tim and Charlie have seen a lot of this country and Uncle Leo spent his birthday in London. I count myself lucky for being in the position I am. It annoys me when people talk about nepotism…they just want to slam my Aunt and Uncle anyway they can.”

Josh knew that to be true. Over dinner he thought of the BS the McGarrys had gone through just in the first nine months of this new Administration. On his end, Santos was in a good place. He polled in the mid 50s and Joey Lucas would be coming in for more polling around Christmas. That didn’t mean there had not been obstacles along the way, but the President was really good at brushing off the dust and jumping right back into the brawl.

“I love you Hogan.”

She smiled and felt the heat rush to her cheeks. No one could ever describe her as a blusher, but it was the first time he ever said it in public. Hell, they did not go into public very often. Between their demanding jobs and trying to keep their blossoming love affair out of the tabloids, a night like this for the couple was rare indeed.

“I love you too. I wish we could do this more often than we do. It’s nice to feel this kinda normal.”

“As long as its only kinda.” Josh replied.

“That’s as far as I am willing to go dating a guy like you Joshua Lyman.”

“That’s probably the sweetest thing a woman has ever said to me.”

Hogan laughed as he slid his hand over hers on the tabletop. It had started to drizzle when they left the restaurant but neither cared. Josh didn’t live too far away and Hogan hitched a ride on his back. He was quite surprised that it did not kill him to walk the three or four blocks he did with an extra passenger on his back, but she really was light. He liked the way her arms felt around his neck, her legs around his waist, and her breath warm in his ear.

She did not ride the whole way home and soon they just held hands as the drizzle turned to rain above them. Hardly out of Josh’s foyer, both were naked, and they kissed their way into the bedroom. He lifted her up into his arms again, falling onto the bed in a mess of wet, tangled limbs. Hogan moaned as their wet skin rubbed together. Josh cupped her breasts, gently caressing them, knowing how it made her feel.

“That’s what I want for my birthday.” She said between kisses.

“What sweetie?”

“You, all day long.”

“That sounds really nice.”

“I want it to do more than sound nice Josh; that’s what I want. I don’t care about presents or cake…I just want you.”

He didn’t like to make that kind of promise without consulting his IPhone but to hell with it. He knew it was what he wanted too…the world would not fall apart one day without Josh Lyman in it.

“I'm yours Hogan. The whole day.”

“Yea!”

Josh slid down on the bed, spreading her legs wide open and running his tongue along her smooth skin. She gripped the back of his head, thrusting forward. His tongue flicked across her clit and Hogan cried out for him…he loved that he never failed to satisfy her. Tonight Josh wanted to stimulate her until she could not take it anymore; until the tears fell from her eyes and words failed her. Hogan had other plans. She pulled him back up, wrapping her legs around him.

“Foreplay is nice but…”

“Oh yeah.”

Josh slid inside of her and Hogan’s hips bucked to meet his fervent thrusts.

“Oh God Josh, mmm that’s sooo good.”

“That’s how you make me feel.”

He kissed her, running his hands across her body as she trembled underneath him. He rolled over so that Hogan was on top and let the fun start. She was good at running the show; knew exactly how to bend Josh’s very willing body to her every need. She squeezed her breasts and stroked her clit. The smile he watched her with was almost feral. She was sexy, she knew it, and she certainly knew how to use it. Josh brushed her hand aside, sliding the hard nipple between his lips. Hogan never minded when he got overeager…the pain could only make the pleasure sweeter. He would never hurt her but he knew that he didn’t always have to walk on eggshells.

“Hogan! Oh God! Ohhh!”

He pulled her down on him, holding her tight as he let go. She let out a tiny cry and he hoped she was coming with him. Josh had no idea what he would do if he failed to bring her a satisfactory climax.

“Mmm, that was just what I needed.”

Hogan kissed him before shifting her body onto the mattress. Josh turned on his side, stroking her back.

“You're so beautiful.” He whispered. “I'm sorry if I say that too much, sometimes it’s just…”

“What?”

“I'm wondering what a girl like you wants me with me.”

“How often do you think about that?” she asked, moving to her back and taking him into her arms.

“Oh c’mon Hogan.”

“What?”

“What, what?”

“Shut up Lyman.”

She kissed him and then rustled his hair. Josh gave her the full-dimpled grin…the one that could stop traffic.

“Am I…?”

“Don’t ask me that.” she said, cutting him off. 

“I didn’t ask you anything.”

“You were going to ask me if you were losing your hair. I could care less.”

“So, you're saying the answer is yes.”

“Oh my God, shut up you. I need a cigarette.”

“I need CNN.” Josh turned over and grabbed the television remote.

“Oh yeah right. You mean Anderson Cooper; you need Anderson Cooper.”

“Alright, so it just happens that he’s on right now. I would have turned it on anyway.”

“Mmm hmm.”

She smoked her cigarette as Josh propped up his pillows and got into the news. She just smiled as he lay there, buck naked, with his eyes glued to the television.

“You know, if you didn’t fuck me as good as you do Lyman I would be concerned about this situation”

“He is an amazing journalist…a rare breed.”

“Sure, the next Dan Rather.” She kissed his cheek. “I'm going to take a shower.”

“Hey, I wanna come.”

“Uh uh.” She put her hand on his naked chest. “You stay with Anderson. I’ll be back.”

“Are you sure?”

“Hey, why can't we both get the most of this night?”

“I can get behind that.” he replied.

Hogan smiled, kissing his mouth and caressing his face.

“I love you Joshua Lyman.”

“I love you too.”

***


End file.
